The I Hate Releena Club
by EvilGoddess
Summary: This is comeplet Rleena bashing. If you don't like then to bad I really can't stand her. This really did happend to some one I know. 1x2 3x4 . R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own GW. *thoughts*  
  
The I Hate Releena club  
  
Today was just like any other day. Heero walks in to class. That stupid baka Releena, head of the  
  
cheerleaders,  
  
*most popular girl in the fucking school. She is still trying to get my attention.*  
  
"Heero look that weak women Releena is back. Can't you stop her or do I have to..."  
  
Wufei is cut of by a bouncy blond girl.  
  
"Hi there Heero!"  
  
*Dose she have to act so ANNOYING. God strike her down with lightning.*  
  
"GET LOST BAKA ONA."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Wufei I was talking to Heero over here... Wait Heero."  
  
Heero gets up slowly and moves towards the entrance to the school.  
  
*I can't stand that Bitch can't she get the message that I HATE her. Wufei hates her, Trowa hates her, even  
  
Quatre hates her. The entire school can't stand her. Dame that baka why is she so intent on being with  
  
me.  
  
I did everything to get her off my back.*  
  
____________________________Two Days Ago________________________  
  
Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre are siting outside of a house. Wufei and Heero are setting up a small box  
  
to one of the side walls. Trowa and Quatre are looking out to see if any one is coming. Wufei moves his  
  
hand once and the 4 men move out.  
  
Then 1 min later one side of the house blows up into flames.  
  
___________________________End of Flashback______________________  
  
*That didn't even work*  
  
"Heero there you are come on will be late for class."  
  
The blond goes in to the class room and sits next to a tall boy with long bangs in front of his face.  
  
Heero looks at the two talk and his face suddenly looks depressed.  
  
*Quatre and Trowa are so lucky they have each other. Even Wufei has some who loves him the same way  
  
he dose. I have no one to be with me just that stalker Releena.*  
  
Heero walks in to class and takes his place he dose not even see the new kid walk in to class.  
  
tbc...  
  
Hope you like. The story is sort of lame but R&R anyway. 


	2. Meetings and Beginings

Meetings and Beginnings  
  
Heero sat behind an empty desk. The room was filled with the light from the sun coming through  
  
the window. Heero was so raped up on his own thoughts that he did not even see the teacher  
  
walk in.  
  
"Settle down class. Today we have a new student his name in Duo Maxwell."  
  
Heero looked up and saw the new student. He had brown hair that was in a tight braid, and his  
  
eyes were a deep blue. Heero looked up and saw the new boy.  
  
*God is he hot. Wait.. what am I saying*  
  
Heero's thoughts were once again interrupted by the teachers booming voice.  
  
"Now I need someone who will give owe new student a tour of the school. Do I have any  
  
volunteers. Thank you Miss. Releena."  
  
*Shit! That baka is going to mess everything up for that guy. Look everyone I bet is thinking the  
  
same thing. "O Miss. Perfect sucking up to the teachers as always." I can't stand her.*  
  
"Now Mr. Maxwell you can sit in the empty seat in front of Mr. Yue over there." The teachers  
  
voice echoed in Heero's ears. Duo's long hair swayed as he walked to his seat. He was smiling  
  
from ear to ear.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
*He has such a nice smile*  
  
"Yo man you in there," Duo waved his hand over Heero's expressionless face. All he got in  
  
response was giggling from the blond hair boy across from him.  
  
"Heero doesn't talk to much. Hi I'm Quatre, this person in front of me is Trowa and the person  
  
to your left is Wufei." Quatre's voice was now in a wispier. "You see that blond girl in the front  
  
that's Releena. Everyone acts as if they like her, but really the entire school can't stand her."  
  
Duo looked at her he seemed happy to just be there.  
  
When class ended and everyone was leaving Releena went up to Duo before he could even  
  
leave his seat.  
  
"Hi! I'm Releena Peacecraft."  
  
"Hi." Duo was smiling.  
  
After introducing her self to Duo Releena ran to Heero.  
  
"Hi Heero want to help me show Duo around."  
  
Heero just got up and pushed past her like he did every time she tired to talk to him.  
  
*Poor guy sorry but there is no way I'm going to be with that baka even for a sec. Good luck to  
  
you your going to need it.*  
  
"come on Duo there is so much to see. I will show you around." Duo got up and followed her  
  
out the door. Releena talked non stop about her and some times about a room. Mostly she was  
  
non stop talking about how much she loved Heero. Duo had a smile on the entire time. Then out  
  
of nowhere he grabbed her arm and put his hand over her mouth. As Duo did this Heero,  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were walked closer them. They all stopped just looking  
  
at what was happening from a distance.  
  
"listen to me you talk way to much. I can't stand you so why don't we just end the tour now  
  
ok."  
  
*I can't believe it someone other then Wufei talked back to her. And he is smiling at the same  
  
time. Man I just don't get him.*  
  
Releena puled out of Duos grasp.  
  
"Well lets see if you have any friends in this school. Talking to me like that."  
  
Releena had a smirk on her face.  
  
"I bet you Releena dear that I will have more friends then you by the end of the year."  
  
"No way. How in the world are you going to do that. I'm the most popular girl in school."  
  
"Not any more you are I'm making a new club. You know the name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The I Hate Releena Club."  
  
The blond cheerleader could only star at the boy in front of her. In the background the four  
  
friends looked at the two standing in front of them.  
  
*I like it. I'm going to be his first member. I think that I'm really starting to like this guy more and  
  
more.*  
  
tbc... I hope you liked it. More bashing in the next ch. ^_^ R&R 


End file.
